


Eye of the Storm

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freezing rain, Minor whump, Newly established relationship, Podfic Welcome, Soft Wars, Storms, Whumptober 2020, blink and you miss it - Freeform, cuddling for warmth, violent weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Sitting in the cave, sheltered from the worst of the storm outside, Bly takes stock of their situation. All they had taken from the downed ship is the emergency pack, which contains a portable heating unit, a spare set of blacks, and enough rations and water for five days.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLadyVader (LaylaYuy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).



> This is for Whumptober Prompt #27: Ok, who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card? - Extreme Weather  
> Thank you to the wonderful CmonCmon for beta-ing!
> 
> I’m dedicating this fic to RogueLadyVader, for all of your help on my Whumptober series thus far - it has been invaluable! I hope you enjoy it :)

“Come sit, Bly. The storm will continue for many hours still.”

Bly looks away from the cave entrance to glance back at General Secura. She’s sitting on the ground as close to the heating unit as she can without burning herself. She pats the spot next to her.

“Sit. Please.”

Bly glances once more out of the cave at the raging storm, the sheets of frozen rain and gale-force winds, hoping to see a break in the clouds. But there is nothing. Conceding defeat, he retreats to his General, settling cross-legged on the smooth stone floor, close but not touching her. He’s almost giddy from the nearness, her presence temporarily distracting him from his worries about the storm. 

He meets General Secura’s warm gaze and ducks his head, blushing. He’s still not used to it. Used to his General returning his love.

“Peace, freykaa,” the General — Aayla — murmurs. “I sense nothing nearby. The storm has driven everything into hiding. We are safe here until it passes.”

Bly’s mood dampens at the reminder that they were stuck here until the storm ended. They had been on their way back to the  _ Liberty _ after successful negotiations with the Orik when things went to haran. Their ship had barely cleared the edge of the city when the clouds coalesced in front of them, a roiling black mass of violent energy that struck fear in Bly’s heart. Adrenaline surging in his veins, he had tried to steer them away, but they had been swallowed by the clouds.

The ship had been flung about like clankers near a Jedi. Bly had desperately hung on to the controls in the vain hope he could control their crash landing.

In the end, General Secura had needed the Force to cushion their landing, but the ship had still been torn in two by the impact.

Sitting in the cave, sheltered from the worst of the storm outside, Bly takes stock of their situation. All they had taken from the downed ship was the emergency pack, which contains a portable heating unit, a spare set of blacks, and enough rations and water for five days. 

General Secura is slowly warming up; the rain was freezing and she had been soaked in seconds in their mad scramble for cover. He was only slightly damp, his water-resistant blacks holding out against the deluge, and now, sitting next to the heater, he’s well on his way to pleasantly warm.

The cave they’re sheltering in is one of many noted by Planetary Intel, the whole hillside littered with them, and Bly is grateful for the protection. 

_ At least the Liberty knows we crashed due to the storm, and not because of the locals, _ Bly thinks glumly.  _ Seeing how we were on comms the whole time. _

Movement in the corner of his eye draws him out of his thoughts. She’s colder than he had thought. “Sir, you should change out of your wet clothes.” Another shiver wracks the General. “There’s a spare set of blacks in the emergency pack.”

“Trying to get me naked already?” General Secura teases with a sly smirk.

“No!” Bly flushes, cheeks crimson. “I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ . I just thought—that is to say—” Bly shuts his mouth, cutting off his embarrassing babble.

General Secura just laughs. “Thank you for looking out for me, ma sareen.” She leans forward and kisses Bly on the cheek. 

His mind screeches to a halt even as warmth pools in his chest.  _ She called me her sweet, and  _ **_kissed_ ** _ me,  _ he thinks dazedly. _ Me! A clone!  _ He snaps out of his daze when the General starts tugging her pants off. 

“Always, General,” he remembers to respond. He’s aware he’s probably sporting a dumb, lovestruck grin, but he doesn’t care. She _ kissed  _ him. He’s allowed to get mushy.

The General pauses from where she’s fighting with her soaked pants to level him with a wry look. 

“You can call me Aayla when we’re alone, Bly,” she mock-scolds him.

“Of course, sorry si— Aayla.” Bly melts at the brilliant smile she flashes him at the use of her name.

Another violent shiver from her jolts Bly into action. He hurriedly grabs the spare blacks and turns back to Aayla. He helps her struggle out of her pants, then looks away as she pulls her top off, blindly holding out the blacks.

“You can look, Bly. I don’t mind.”

Bly can  _ feel _ Aayla’s amusement. He shrugs, resolutely keeping his head turned away.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d rather wait to see you when it’s your choice, and not because of circumstances out of your control.”

Silence, then a cold hand on his cheek gently turns his face around to his now-dressed love.

“That’s very sweet of you, freykaa.” Aayla’s smile is warm, affectionate, her love tangible in the space between them.

Bly smiles helplessly, overwhelmed by the depth of her feelings for him.

“Now, why don’t you get out of your armor?” Aayla smirks. “I believe it’s appropriate to cuddle to conserve warmth.”

Aayla’s warm laugh washes over Bly as he eagerly complies, almost tripping over his own feet in his enthusiasm.

Aayla tugs him down when all the plastoid is off, curls into his chest and sighs in pleasure at the heat radiating off him.

“Mmm, so warm,” she purrs.

Bly chuckles, cheeks heating at the sound, and wraps his arms around her. He tries valiantly to stay awake, but the stress of the crash landing and the weight of his love in his arms conspire against him.

He drifts off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Freykaa - Ryl for beloved  
> Ma sareen - Ryl for my sweet
> 
> This turned out a lot fluffier than whumpy, mainly because I would have needed at least another 1K words to do the whump justice, and I just didn’t have the time. 
> 
> **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
